Infatuation
by Someonething94
Summary: Hades was in love with a god's daughter since her birth and pulled her from Olympus, but when his grip wavered she fell amongst the mortal man. Since the beginning, the stars have read her story, here is the English interpretation.
1. Chapter 1

When the world was much younger, there lived a young, strong military soldier who was destined to raise in the ranks and become rich. He had potential in the stars to even marry a princess if he wished. But, between his joining the military and becoming the husband of a princess, he came across a small child among one of his troops many tours to take down other nations or cities said to be gleaming with gold and treasures. This child had seemingly fallen from the heavens and so he stored her away in one of the many baskets of treasures and food. Surely, thought the soldier, this toddler would make the journey back and she would be taken care of by someone great.

And so, this child came to be the daughter of a strong, powerful, and feared military man and his infertile, first wife. The child grew to become a beautiful, young woman. There were many suitors for this young woman, Alexia. None of them were wanted by her. They were too strong or knew too much or had too many wives or were too old, which caused many scoldings from her father. Alexia would become bitter and cold at most meals where a suitor was suspected to be present, and often she would throw food at the suspected suitor and her father, always praising the slaves over the lot of them. She would have none of their nonsense, and would call forth a slave man to take her to pray, as she lived in a country where women were not permitted to be seen outside their houses without a male escort.

The place of her prayer was always a different temple to a different god or goddess, as she wanted to be heard by them all. She prayed for the suitors to stop coming and instead to be taken away by some poor man who knew love and knew to love her. Her lists included fishermen or farmers in general or small foot soldiers. She did not want a man who was some filthy aristocrat with many wives and no time for her and no love for her or anyone else for that matter. Of course, she was aware of how picky and unreasonable she was being, and she would tell the gods such. By the end of her prayers it would be very late and she would leave them lavish goblets that she had taken from the table that night.

Once, her father had followed behind, worried that she may have been in love with his slave, and heard her prayers for a man weaker than herself. So, the man began to take his daughter to train with his troops. Alexia proved to be stronger than his best man over time. Had he started her upon this sport sooner, who was to say her power would have rivaled Artemis's bow. But, knowing the risk of comparing a mere mortal to the gods, the man never said a word and told her she was a pathetic excuse for a soldier, and a worthless, little, girly daughter at that. Alexia would join her father on his tours as well, but was never permitted to leave his tent without permission and a escort.

She walked during part of the journeys with her father's troops, but usually was told to stay perched on a wagon of supplies as relief for the men. Her father would say, "As long as there is a woman in sight, there is hope and something to fight for. You are their reminder, my child." Most of the time, Alexia would roll her eyes at her father's remark, but other times she would smile for the man who raised her even after his first wife's death. At times, she would playfully reply from atop the supply wagon, "Oh, Father, how silly you are. These men are here to try and prove their worthiness to you and the gods. There is no reason for them to want a petty, little girl like me who is thin and has no physical proof of her father's wealth."

At one time, she had come down from her post on the supply wagon so it could be dismantled for the crossing of a river no deeper than the height of her legs. However, she crossed first without her father's permission, but with the escort of one of his high ranking officers. To the gods Alexia prayed the man did not want a wife but a man as she held onto his arm and waded through the water. The earth seemed to want to claim her. The trees seemed to call for her, the water seemed to want to take her to the ocean, and yet she still made it to the other side. It was when one of the foot soldiers slipped on a moss covered rock under the water, that she proved her worth to the men. The soldier was taken away to a deep part of the river, yet Alexia dove into the icy waters after him. The whole troop was forced to wait for their return after they all crossed the river. It was the gods doing that they had, because come nightfall Alexia had returned through the water with a scowl on her face and the soldier's arm linked to hers. It was relevant that she was cold and that she had saved this soldiers life, but still her father scolded her for risking her life for a the pitiful excuse of a soldier.

The soldier, Darius, had medical attention as did Alexia, but it was a wonder that the young woman needed bed rest for only one night while the man was sick for the entire three month tour. Whispers among the troop's campgrounds asked how a woman, the supposedly weak, needed only one night of Artemis's light to become well; while a man, rumored to be the strongest creation of the gods needed three cycles of the moon to become well again.

Once back with glorious prizes of their battle, the young woman was bid to stay in the comfort of her room rather than join her father and his wives and their ruler for a glorious feast in their success. Yet, Alexia, being young and restless, ordered one of her servants in hushed tone to go into the halls and listen in on the conversations being held at the feast. The servant, having been saved from a forced marriage as a prize from the defeated city, vowed to forever be loyal to her young mistress and did exactly as she was told to do. When she returned early in the morning to help dress her young mistress, she told the girl everything she had heard.

"The man is proud of you, but the ruler suspects that you may be some sort of spirit or naiad. The woman ruler and your father's wives suspect they should keep you as a trophy for the ruler's son. They believe you would be the perfect present for his coming of age, but then your father spoke up and said he would have none of that. He says you are a fighter and would kill the boy before he could even reach the next moon if that were to happen. My Lady, you must prepare to be challenged. The master had voiced his thoughts of you possibly being Ares daughter." There was a long pause as the servant put teal and silver jewelry in Alexia's corn rows. "The man thinks highly of you, and he will make sure you are damned if you fail his expectations, Mistress."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do not dress me in girl's clothes. Find soldiers clothes and come back to me, child," Alexia decided after a very long time of thinking. She address all of her servants as such, but was never allowed to address the slaves in any way. "I will not be thought to be the child of Ares, but do not tell anyone what you have heard unless you wish to be beaten or sold by my father." She looked back to her newest servant with cold and calculating eyes. "Go. Now. Find me men's clothing."

While the request was an odd one coming from a high ranking, military man's daughter, the younger woman did exactly as she was told with the help of servant who helped in the soldier's tents. Never would she question the irrational things her mistress bid her to do, her thoughts had may times been proven wrong in stories she had heard of her mistress. The daughter was seemingly a woman of fable. She was beautiful and strong and men told many stories of her throughout the campgrounds and towns. The servant would never tell her mistress that fact either, nor would she tell of all the men who wished to have her as his wife.

When the servant returned with the clothing and dressed Alexia, she was ordered to retrieve her cloak then call her father to her room. So the servant did as she was told and yet again left Alexia to herself. This time, the young woman sat on her bed, fully clothed and deep in thought, but in the midst of her thoughts the tree in her room turned into a handsome man and immediately grasped her attention. "Who are you?" She asked with furrowed brows as she drew her legs to herself and skittered back on her bed.

The plantlike man neared her and put a long wooden finger to his lips to tell her to keep her voice down. "I am of no harm, and I have a message brought from Olympus to Thetis and now from myself. "Olympus has heard words spoken of you, and it is believed that you, Alexia, may have fallen as a little child. You must prove yourself worthy, and prove that you are indeed the child of the gods before the next moon. But, beware, Hades, the one who pulled you down from Olympus, might have received word that you still live and may look for you while you are venturing on this path. Be wary, young Alexia, you have a dangerous road to explore."

"Might I know who birthed me?" Alexia replied softly. "In the forest's river, the trees tried to steal me, and Thetis tried to carry me away in her current to the sea. The wind has tried to speak to me, the sun warms me, the moon heals me. So many aide me, I have not one set idea of who it may be."

The dryad seemed to smile a sad smile, but Alexia could not tell due to his textured face. "Only Hades may know the answer to that, young one." He replied before quickly morphing back into his original form as a tree.

Moments later, the young woman saw why. In walked her servant who hastily handed her the cloak and wrapped it around her. Not a second went by before her father entered her bedroom. "The girl said you called for me," he announced.

"Father, I wish to practice among your men. I believe, after the event in the river, that I will have to prove my worth. Outside my window I have heard words exchanged of me, stories even. Last night, I awoke to hear a woman at my doorway, gaping over me, saying how she would make me become her son's first wife. She believed me to be a spirit of sorts. Take me to train, Father, to become a warrior like you and your men!" Alexia exclaimed as she stood sturdily. "The wind tells me that the Fates have read my scroll and this is what I must do to live."

"I believe you to be the daughter of the gods, Alexia, and I believe you to be a strong soldier. But I must admit, while your Marksmanship is near the perfection of the gods, your swordsmanship is worse than my newest recruits," the man chuckled and slapped her on the back. "I will have the slaves ready your things. I permit you to bring three servants and be ready when the sun is at its peak." A toothy, proud grin crossed his face. He had raised a toddler who had grown into a beautiful woman and of which might possibly join the gods on Mount Olympus.

"Of course, Father," responded Alexia with the utmost respect for the man before her.

Soon, the man's face sunk. "Alexia, I request you make a profit out of your new servant. She will either birth a child or I will have to use her to pleasure your brothers. If you choose to mate her, then I suggest she and a midwife take up two of your choices," he uttered before leaving her room.

Once his footsteps were no longer heard, Alexia looked to her newest servant who she had chosen as her trophy. "Pick a man, and I will make him yours. I did not want this, but Father's will is law for the time being." Alexia saw the other woman start to argue and shook her head. "You are a beautiful and attractive young woman. Pick a man, and I will make sure you will have him. That is the most I can do for you."

* * *

><p>On the trip to the practice camp, Alexia came to know the midwife and her servant a little better. Her servant's name was Reid and she was a beautiful singer. The midwife said she could play the pan flute as if Pan had taught her himself. The midwife had helped over ten women bring more than thirty lives into the world and only a few were taken to the Underworld after cycle of the was only fourteen, and Alexia knew herself that the younger girl was capable of conceiving as she had seen blood on the girl's skirts before. The servant had chosen an older, but very muscular servant as her partner; he still did not know that Reid was the reason he was brought along.<p>

Once the tents were set up, Alexia went into the curtained off tent connected to hers which was the servants' tent and had the midwife tend to her own bedding. She looked up at the tall man, Dreako, and whispered his reason for having been brought to the camp. To make sure a child was produced, Alexia sat down at the edge of the bed and refused the move. "Reid, remove your clothes, same to you," she ordered with a nod to Dreako. At first, the two did not move, so Alexia folded her arms over her chest and stood to a more authoritative position. "Do it, or I will take the girl, remove her clothes and throw her into the soldiers tents myself," growled Alexia. She was unsettled by what she was doing, and even more so by the fact that she was not leaving the two to themselves, but she had to make sure the action happened.

The man was the first to remove his attire in hopes of giving Reid the initiative to do the same. His assets complemented his structure and height, and was plenty for Reid to remove her garments as well. So Dreako took Reid to the bed and kissed her, trying to warm her up to the idea of intercourse. The girl quickly took to the idea, feverishly kissing back, her legs wrapped around his waist and Alexia witnessed them grinding each other before she had to look away to regain her sanity. They were panting so loudly, she was surprised she never heard her father and one of his wives doing this. Then Reid was heard whimpering and Alexia's face flushed dark red as Dreako forced himself into the hot fleshy core of Reid. Dreako was loud as he came inside Alexia's servant, and earned a smack for it. When was about to remove himself, Alexia hit him again. "She has to finish as well," Alexia uttered.

Hopefully the midwife's advice would help at this point. Reid's loud orgasmic moan was cut off by Dreako's hand. Alexia left to find the midwife, who then advised her not to have Reid work the next day. Alexia argued that Reid was not meant to be pampered simply because she was no longer a virgin. The old hag gave half way and told Alexia not to have her work until noon.


	3. Chapter 3

With dawn came a slave to wake and dress Alexia. The young woman quickly took to the frigid air and threw on her clothing with little help from the slave. Her father had taken away the men's clothes and forced her back into the long skirts of women. A sword was given to her as well, and she quickly put it in her belt. Leaving her tent, Alexia came to realize that she had been woken before the troops, and made her way towards her father's tent. She found the man to still be deep in slumber and walked back out to find the slave who had awoken her standing right outside.

The face of this man was not a warm one like the earthen spirit she had encountered before. "Perhaps you are a god, you're face is not warm and welcoming like the spirits of the trees. I doubt your embrace is as warm as Thetis' current, but maybe it is stronger. So tell me, who are you?"

"I had received word that the child I had stolen from Olympus lived a mortal life on earth, and here I am, seeing Echo's voice in the caverns of the Underworld did not lie. Here, before me, is the beauty I knew that little girl I had taken would become."

Alexia remained unphased. "I take you to be the god of the Underworld then, Hades, correct?" The god only smiled in response, an obvious yes, any other would have been visibly offended by the assumption. "Isn't Persephone enough for you?" Alexia inquired. "Her beauty and radiance?"

"Persephone is only mine for six phases of the moon and never smiles for me. It is true, her beauty does brighten the darkness of my humble abode, but why have a queen that never wishes to see you?" Questioned Hades as he neared the young woman.

The woman warrior stood her ground. "I may pity you for that reason, but you are a god. Why not do as your brothers do and find a mortal woman for yourself. I will not be taken away as you took Persephone," Alexia declared soundly.

Hades touched the young woman's cheek with the back of his forefinger. "Perhaps not now, while you are mortal and dying slowly with every sun's setting, but soon, when you are granted the privilege my brothers have denied me. Before you go to Olympus I will ride my chariot and take you back to the Underworld with me. But you will not be permitted to leave as Persephone is permitted."

"You have my pity, Hades, not my love," said the young woman as the sun came to reflect into her eyes and give her new energy. With her back facing the tent she sighed to herself. "The troops will be waking soon, it is in your best interest that you leave." Then she called behind her, "Father, why aren't you awake and ready yet, Apollo and his chariot have already brought the sun to the sky!" Facing the god before her, Alexia scowled coldly, glaring invisible, sharp daggers into the immortal's soul. "Leave me be and never come back, Hades," she growled lowly with her arms folded across her chest.

"Such a demanding child, maybe I will come for you sooner than I thought!" The god chuckled before disappearing into the wind.

A voice sounded from within the tent, "Alexia, you may enter to eat with the General." It was one of the slaves, and soon the tent opened just enough to let the young woman into her father's living quarters.

Inside, she saw the familiar face of Hades, who winked at her subtly, making her scowl. "Father, who is this?" She asked as she went to sit comfortable amidst blankets on a low seated couch. Why did this god, out of all of them, insist on butting into her life. "I don't recall seeing him before."

"This is Eustathios, son of the governor, he has a proposal I know you will decline," the man replied grimly as he entered the dining area of his tent. "He arrived late last night."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Milady," the new man spoke, his face changing from Hades' to a much kinder one with blond hair and dark brown eyes. Curtly, he bowed. Sourly, the young woman lay back in her seat and folded her legs, causing her robes to slide from her knees down her thighs and to her hips. "I have many great stories about you," he continued, somewhat disheartened by her lack of caring for his company. "Most of which seem to be true, though the one of you recovering faster than the man you supposedly saved seems to be completely wrong to me," he laughed nervously at her lack of reaction.

Eating grapes, Alexia wasn't very pleased to even hear his voice. Though she was very relieved that his face no longer took the form of Hades. Still, the young woman did not trust what her eyes saw. Perhaps the god was still there with them. When Eustathios spoke of the one truth being a possible lie, she spat the seeds of her grapes at his face. "That is possibly the only one that is true, Eustathios. Gods be damned, you are one idiot! Go home, and don't question the truth you say to be lies!" She grumbled then took a goblet nearby and drank from it. "Ask me your question, let me deny you, and leave."

The young man was not thrilled in the least by Alexia's behavior. "You have no right to deny me, and you will be my second wife! I will have you trained to be a proper woman and to do as I tell you!" Eustathios declared as he stood from his seat, his eyes flaring with rage from her defiance.

"Tell me, child, what is it you are best at in arms? Spears, hand to hand? What?" Alexia asked, not even batting an eye. It was too early for any of this pathetic arguing. "I am best at the bow, but I will challenge you at whatever arms you know best. I win, I don't marry you. You win, and I do. But, if I win, I maim you."

"Fine! We will see who the better swordsman is!" The young man shouted, furious with rushing adrenaline in his veins.

"Tomorrow when the sun is at it's peak," Alexia stated, "we will battle without armor."

Their exchange of words caused Alexia's father to spit out his half chewed food and wine. "You can't even hold a sword properly! What makes you so sure you can win against him by tomorrow!" He demanded of his arrogant, adopted child.

"You aren't a swordsman?" Eustathios shouted, eyes wide with surprise.

The young woman shook her head calmly. "By the end of today, I will learn what I must. If I cannot defeat you, then I will find other means and kill you," she stated honestly and continued enjoying her meal. "It's too early for this nonsense. Will you go, your face makes me want to vomit."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexia?" A voice called into the young woman's tent during lunch break.

To say the least, she was not pleased to be disturbed yet again that day. Hades was enough, then a governor's son, a few soldiers during practice, and now this. "Come!" She called through her tent as she gnawed the meat off of a bone. Her father and leader lifted up one of the curtains and entered the room, bidding the other occupants to leave as he sat down comfortably to enjoy the company of his adopted daughter. "Father," she muttered softly to herself between swallowing her food and drinking from her goblet. The young woman licked spilled water from her lips and sat up, setting her food down as well as her goblet. "You seem worried; is there something you would like to speak to me about?" She questioned knowingly as she folded her legs and straightened her posture.

"Alexia-" He started hesitantly.

"Yes," she replied quickly, trying to coax him into speaking his mind, "what is it?"

"How is your training fairing?" The man asked at last. He seemed desperate, worried, irritated. Her father was more than likely thinking irrationally. This was no state for his men to see him in. The soldiers had no right to see their leader so weak.

The young woman let out a long exhale and bit at her lips. She scowled at the man she called her father. "It's fine. Fast paced, and nothing to worry about. I'll be sparring for the rest of the day," retorted Alexia, growing aggravated by the man, "but that's not what you came here to speak to me about." Her eyes had grown accustomed to examining him when he would give no hints or lead for someone to go off of. "You should speak your mind before your irritation shows to your men. Weakness may cause rebellion, and no one wants that."

"Fine then," he replied, "I'll admit you are right." His words gave Alexia noticeable relief. "I am worried for you. You very well may be the daughter of the gods, but perhaps you have too much confidence in yourself! You are challenging everything here, don't you see that? Everything is at risk in your life tomorrow when you fight! Are you blind?" He asked, slowly gaining fury as his mind began to unravel feeding words to his mouth that his mind wished to speak. "What if you lose? I will lose you! You're dreams will be impossible; you're life will be changed!"

"Father," Alexia cooed soothingly in a calm, serene voice, "I have no life to hope for. What if I am not a daughter of the gods, or even a nymph or dryad? What then? What if I am the child of no one and simply fell onto the earth without aim?" There was no reply, her father was silent. He had not a single clue what she may have been trying to get at. "Then nothing, Father. Nothing! Nothing will have changed. I am mortal now, as I may be mortal for the rest of my life. It won't change the now or tomorrow for that matter. Do you see that?

"I am here as a pawn of the gods! I will do their bidding! This is what they want. This is what they will get! If I win, your soldiers faith in you, myself, and all of themselves will raise. They will love the gods and feed the gods the prayers they ask for. Do you understand that?" Alexia demanded. "Every word spoken is taken by the wind to Mount Olympus, and my words are no different! The gods hear me, just as they do you and every other man out there, on the battleground or not, we are all heard. I have faith in my gods, and I believe they will fulfill the prayers that need to be fulfilled. I trust the path the gods lead me on, because I believe that is the path I am meant to be on."

"Only the Fates know your path-" The man interrupted.

"The gods will interfere without knowing what the Fates know, but the result will always be the same," Alexia argued stubbornly. "Nothing will stop the gods aside from other gods."

At this the man sighed and rested his face in his hand, a shallow smile slowly snuck its way onto his face. He shook his head slowly at her, and began to chuckle quietly to himself, making the young woman smile slightly and giggle as she had when she was a small, mischievous child. "You've always had that stubborn, hectic aura about you, Alexia," he grunted and looked to his feet. Inhaling deeply the man tried to think of what to say to possibly convince his child out of her silly ways.

"Father, Sister!" A voice called before the owner of said voice entered the tent room. He was lean, but broad-shouldered and muscular. Dark brunet hair and light brown eyes and slender lips as well as a sharply angled nose all made up the face of Hypatos, Alexia's adoptive brother and their father's son. At parties he was social, but preferred to take men home rather than women, which was fortunately quite common among the party goers as well as men of his high social class. Despite being the middle son, Hypatos was the most skilled swordsman of his brothers. One of his plaything servants followed him in, only to skitter backwards at the sight of Alexia and hide on the other side of the curtain. "Settle down, she isn't going to kill you," the brother muttered under his breath to his servant. "Me on the other hand..." He added softly with an uneasy look on his face.

The young woman took a sip from her glass before cocking a brow at the younger man. "What reason would you give me to kill you?" She inquired, her interest piqued. "I'm dying to hear what you have to say," Alexia taunted further with a sly smirk on her slim face. "Did you accidentally push another servant into the river?" She continued when he failed to reply.

"Stop it, Alexia," the father scolded flatly. "What is it, Hypatos?"

The servant behind the curtain stepped forward when his master continued to play mute. "My master received a letter in his tent. Despite the clear warning written on it, he opened it. It must have been from Hades or Poseidon, but a large winged creature as well as several other beasts emerged from the paper."

Alexia stood with a groan, irritated that her hearty meal had been interrupted while the sun was at its peak. Hypatos objected by shouting her name as she grabbed her own sword and tied a spear to her back. Alexia responded by holding up her hand to silence him. Then she turned to face her kin. "I suppose I do need more practice with this sort of thing. Perhaps it will even help me learn the sword a little faster," she suggested casually. There was no way the young woman was going to go back on her actions. A few beasts were a few beasts, if no Minotaur creature was in sight, she would have it easy. Looking out of the tent she spotted to hoofed feet before her, following them skyward she realized she would have no such luck as she had hoped. Before her stood a Minotaur and perhaps two others were wreaking havoc on the mess hall tents down the hill. "I thought you said there was a winged creature!" Alexia shrieked as she tumbled between the legs of the minotaur and hauled ass away from the tent. "Get the men out of the mess hall!" She shouted at one of the servants that stood frozen in fear with a gleaming tray in their hands. Under her breath she continued, "I cannot take them all on my own."

"Sister!" Hypatos shouted as he flung the canvas door to the tent out of his way and unknowingly into the minotaur's face. "Sister, are you alright?" He cried, seeing the young woman crawling around the beast.

Within moments, the canvas entryway was gone and the untamed beast howled before making to swing at the younger of the two. "Hypatos! Get down!" Alexia whooped as she tackled his muscular frame full-on to knock him out of the way of the fatal swing. "There are two others! Hurry! Alert the men in their tents! I'll get the mess hall. Now, go, and don't get killed or I'll bring you back and kill you again with my own two hands!" Alexia squawked from on top of him as the minotaur was tackled by their father. The woman took a quick glance behind her and nearly flinched as the old man barely dodged the beast's strike. "GO!" She shouted and pushed her little brother downhill with a good, solid shove. "Father! Duck!" She demanded and didn't wait for him to do so as she withdrew her sword and swung it at the creature before the both of them.

"You're stance is all wrong," her father chastised when her front foot slid from its spot and into his leg. "On the balls of your feet now, or you'll hurt yourself!"

"Hush now, Father! I'm learning through practice!" Alexia snapped, correcting her stance on her own without a single glance down at the old man. "Move now and hastily to the-" the woman slipped again and bit through the skin of her lip when the hoofed man-beast nicked her in its backswing. Recovering from her falter, Alexia rolled her weight from one side to the other to avoid an oncoming blow that surely would have taken her down the hill and into the rack of weapons. "-hastily to the mess hall! Get the men! Spread the message! Make sure every soldier has a weapon in hand!" The general made a back-handed fatherly comment before he too was pushed down the steep slope of the hill.

In her peripheral vision, Alexia spotted someone inside the tent. It was her brother's no-name servant squealing like a pig about to be slaughtered as he watched the entire sight from atop the hill in the comfort of the general's tent. "Ho! Servant Boy, grab me a hot iron from the pit, and be quick about it," she demanded as her arm was scraped by her assailant's horns. The boy stood in horror and she kicked dirt his way, not removing her eyes from the aggressive beast. "Go brat!" She hollered and dove at her opponent's legs in an attempted take-down that would never work with such a poor stance.

Upon his return, she speedily grabbed the iron and knocked behind the knees of the minotaur from behind, taking it down. The moment it fell, Alexia stabbed it straight through the the ribcage and the heart with not a single sign of hesitation. Wiping a few droplets of sweat from her brow, she turned to her brother's servant. "There are two more of these things, what was the winged beast you spoke of earlier?" She inquired coldly. The boy swallowed a lump in his throat but remained unable to speak. His hand raised out to the side and his index finger lead her eyes to a harpy.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry this took so long for me to post. It's been a very rough and busy summer for me. I meant to post this much, much sooner.<p> 


End file.
